El General y Kaden
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: "Después de la Gran Guerra, Polaris era un lugar peligroso..." Esta es la historia que precede a la caída de los Lombax, vista a través de los ojos de Alister Azimuth y su mejor amigo.  T por violencia y algunas posibles indirectas sexuales MUY LEVES.


**A/N: **Primera historia de Ratchet & Clank en español! Y debo decir que no es mía. La autora Night N. Gail me ha permitido (y fue ya hace un tiempo xD) traducir su historia al español, así que tengo todos los permisos y autorizaciones necesarias. Es un placer poder traducirla. También traduciré las aclaraciones que ella deja al final de todos los capítulos, ya que contienen aclaraciones importantes.

La historia tiene lugar antes de la saga Future de los juegos, donde se mencionó la guerra entre Lombax y Cragmitas, así que si no queréis spoilers (aunque es un poco tarde ya para decirlo), mejor que esto no se lea.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

El General y Kaden

_Título original: "The General and Kaden".  
Traducción por Dark Glass Marionette._

* * *

_Ciertamente, si un hombre vive muchos años, que en todos ellos se regocije, pero recuerde que los días de tinieblas serán muchos..._

**_Eclesiastés 11, 8._**

_##_

"¡Espera, Kaden!" le gritó Alister Azimuth a su amigo, un Lombax aproximadamente un año más joven que él. "¡Vas demasiado rápido! ¿Y si nos ven los Vullard?"

"Oh, venga ya, Al, sabes que todos han acabado por hoy," replicó Kaden por encima de su hombro. "Además, ¡tú vas demasiado lento!"

El atrevido adolescente se adelantó volando con sus botas aerodeslizantes -_riéndose_, el muy fanfarrón- justo antes de tomar una ancha curva y adentrarse en la boca de una gran cueva.

Alister soltó un insulto por lo bajo, luego sonrió y aceleró al máximo para alcanzarle. Siguió a Kaden con ganas, su calzado soltando llamas azules de las suelas para propulsarlos hacia delante. Los dos amigos se rieron con júbilo mientras aceleraban por las sinuosas cavernas, soltando gritos de alegría por amplios pasajes y túneles estrechos como si estuvieran corriendo sobre aire.

Pararon delante de un gran abismo. Kaden miró al otro lado, sonrió y dio un codazo en el costado a Alister diciendo, "Te apuesto a que puedo cruzar el abismo y aterrizar en la carretilla del otro lado."

"Sí, eso es lo que dijiste la _última_ vez," le recordó Alister, "y casi te rompiste el brazo."

"Resalto el 'casi'."

"Vale, qué más da," murmuró Alister con los ojos en blanco. "Anda, espera aquí mientras bajo y levanto la plataforma."

"¡Que no!" protestó Kaden. "No voy a quedarme sentado y dejarte que _tú_ te lleves toda la diversión."

"Vale, pues _yo_ espero. Pero no hagas ninguna estupidez ahí abajo."

Kaden asintió y se deslizó hacia abajo, y Alister le voy sacar su llave y ponerse a trabajar con la manivela del cabestrante. Minutos después el puente estaba arriba, y los dos siguieron corriendo por la mina.

Ya al final Kaden aterrizó en frente de una negra grieta en una de las paredes de la cueva, y se quedó con la mirada fija en su oscuridad impenetrable con una sonrisa audaz conforme Alister se paró a su lado.

"Eh, Al..." Le insinuó a su amigo, encarándole con un brillo atrevido en sus ojos. "¿Te apetece dar un salto de fe?"

"_Ay_, no..."

Alister instintivamente retrocedió del lado de su amigo.

"¡Venga ya!" insistió el temerario joven. "Está bien llevarte un susto de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Te mantiene despierto y alerta."

"¿Pero no crees que es demasiado arriesgado?"

Kaden simplemente rió en la asustada cara de Alister y dijo, "Alister, somos Lombax. El riesgo es lo que nos define."

"Pero Kaden-"

"¿Qué te pasa, miedica?"

"No soy un miedica; es sólo que-"

"Tienes intención de ser soldado, ¿verdad? No puedes dejar que alguien como yo te ponga en evidencia, y planeo ser _ingeniero_."

Y con eso, Kaden encendió sus botas y se tiró al vacío más allá de la grieta, desapareciendo completamente en cuestión de segundos. Alister apretó los dientes, las orejas gachas, mientras miraba al vacío al que su amigo había retado de manera tan insensata. Al final respiró hondo y activó sus botas para lanzarse hacia el abismo.

Cerró los ojos para justificar la oscuridad que le envolvía con menos nerviosismo. Durante un largo y terrible momento, el único sonido que podía oír era el de sus botas ardiendo establemente que le llevaban suspendido en el aire hacia quién sabía dónde. Empezó a pensar que le entraría un ataque de pánico cuando sintió repentinamente el tumbo que dio al tocar suelo.

"¿Qué te dije?" dijo Kaden (aunque estaba aún demasiado oscuro para verle la cara). "¿Un subidón o qué?"

"Sí, muy excitante," replicó Alister, sarcástico. "Enciende una bengala, ¿quieres? No veo tres en un burro."

"Vale, vale, espera..."

Unos segundos después una llama verduzca apareció en la mano de Kaden, iluminando las caras de ambos Lombax... así como algo _más_ que había cerca. Kaden y Alister se quedaron quietos al oír un ligero traqueteo, y giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para mirar detrás de ellos. A no menos de seis metros de donde estaban se alzaba un nido de tetramitas gigante, sus voraces habitantes desplazándose en masa hacia el origen del alboroto.

"Oh, _porras_," dijo Alister entre dientes, e instantáneamente él y Kaden salieron disparados lo más rápido que pudieron mientras una oleada de insectos carnívoros y cabreados les perseguía.

No pintaba bien. Alister sabía que si los tetramitas les alcanzaban, serían picadillo en menos que cantaba un gallo, pero era peligroso ir tan rápido y a ciegas. Tenía que pensar en algo _ya_ si querían sobrevivir.

"¡Por aquí!" gritó, girando bruscamente a la izquierda con la esperanza de despistar a la piña de insectos si se aprovechaban de su capacidad de maniobra.

"¡No, espera!" exclamó Kaden. Lanzó la bengala tan fuerte como pudo y el pequeño palo, al alejarse dando vueltas, iluminó por un momento el camino que yacía ante ellos. Allí Alister vio otro terror que no pudieron evitar: justo a su izquierda, en su campo de visión, había una rocosa pendiente inclinada, llena de pedruscos y arenilla suelta -y todo comenzaba a venirse abajo. La fricción de las botas aerodeslizantes había provocado un desprendimiento.

"¡Vamos!" gritó Kaden, adelantando a su estupefacto amigo y adentrándose en el peligro. Por primera vez, a pesar de su miedo, Alister estuvo de acuerdo con tan descabellada decisión. No valía la pena volver y ser devorado por tetramitas, y si tenían que ir por una cueva a oscuras, estaban más a salvo yendo hacia un desprendimiento detrás del cual sabían que había suelo sólido que saltando desde un precipicio invisible para ensartarse en una estalagmita. Sin embargo, aún tenía dudas sobre sus posibilidades.

El sentido del oído era el único en el que Alister podía confiar dada su situación desesperada, así que lo forzó para escuchar las colisiones y el desmorone de las rocas. También se esforzó por detectar el chillido amenazante de los insectos que se agolpaban cerca de sus talones. El corazón se le aceleró conforme esquivaba repetidas veces cada segundo, rezando porque tuvieran suerte hasta que...

¡Luz! Justamente enfrente vio un rayo de luz, entrando en la cueva desde un sitio que Alister no veía. Y como respuesta a una plegaria, Kaden descendió hacia su posición desde la izquierda, igualando su curso y ritmo al de su compañero. Sonriendo con esperanza reanimada, Alister salió disparado a toda velocidad.

Pero no era demasiado tarde para que algo más saliera mal. Ya a punto de ver de dónde venía la luz, su bota izquierda chisporroteó de mala manera. Puro miedo le paralizó cuando vio que la bota le fallaba. Las llamas que antes salían establemente ahora lo hacían a chorros desiguales, y segundos después ya dejaron de salir.

Gritó, esperando perder el control y llegar a un espeluznante fin, pero entonces sintió que una mano se asió a su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Aguanta!" exclamó Kaden; se ladeó a la derecha y puso a Alister en camino de nuevo de un envión por la curva exterior. Se encontraron en una amplia estancia e inmediatamente vieron la grieta en la cueva por la que la luz entraba. Por desgracia estaba algo lejos y el suelo bajo sus pies se tornó bruscamente en una caída. Los dos Lombax gritaron mientras caían, adentrándose en la oscuridad otra vez.

De pronto Alister sintió su cuerpo rodeado por algo helado y cuando no pudo respirar, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba bajo agua. Se debatió para impulsarse hacia arriba y tomó una aliviante bocanada de aire al romper la superficie. Kaden apareció a su lado medio segundo después, y tosieron durante unos momentos mientras sus corazones se calmaban. Estaban a salvo. Fríos y mojados y muy alterados, pero a salvo. El peligro del desprendimiento había quedado atrás y sabían que las tetramitas no les seguirían al agua.

Alister miró hacia arriba y vio la abertura en la pared de la cueva, dejando entrar estupenda luz que iluminó la piscina que le había salvado la vida. Suspiró aliviado, luego se giró hacia Kaden y dijo, condescenciente, "Vaya, eso ha sido rápido, peligroso y francamente innecesario."

"Se llama un subidón de adrenalina," dijo Kaden, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

Alister encaró a Kaden e, incrédulo, preguntó, "¿Estás de broma? ¿Piensas que eso fue divertido?"

"¿Tú no?"

"Vale; ¿sabes qué, Kaden? Creo que por fin te conozco bien: estás loco, y ya está. ¡Estás como una cabra!"

"Bah, cálmate. Seguimos vivos, ¿no?"

En ese momento una burbuja de aire rompió la superficie entre ellos, llamando su atención. Preocupados, el dúo miró hacia el fondo... y advirtieron que se oscurecía. Se miraron con la misma cara de terror.

* * *

"¡Esa cosa casi nos come!" gruñó Alister, alejándose de la cueva con su amigo. Bajaron descalzos por la pendiente, sus botas empapadas y estropeadas en mano.

"Resalto el 'casi'," saltó Kaden.

"No, ¡resalto el 'nos come'!" Alister medio-suspiró, medio-gimió y levantó una bota para examinarla, añadiendo después, "Por no decir que hemos _destrozado_ nuestras botas aerodeslizantes."

"No seas quejica; sabes que puedo arreglarlas."

"¡Más te vale!" refunfuñó Alister, frunciendo el ceño un momento antes de sonreír. Le hizo pasarlo mal a su amigo -algo que ya era mutuo y totalmente obligatorio- pero no podía negar cuánto respetaba la brillantez de Kaden. Los Lombax como raza eran famosos por manejar bien la tecnología, pero Kaden tenía un talento _excepcional_. El dicho 'si no está roto, no lo arregles' no iba con él. Cuando se ponía a 'arreglar' algo, estuviera roto o no, quedaba mejor que nuevo al terminarlo.

Alister suspiró y levantó la mirada al oscuro atardecer. Las primeras estrellas ya estaban brillando arriba en el cielo rosado, a pesar de que el sol acababa de empezar a ponerse. Era una vista estupenda, pero Alister se fijó con pocas ganas.

"Ojalá cuevas oscuras llenas de bichos carnívoros fueran lo más peligroso."

"Sí..." dijo Kaden con el mismo tono distante y sombrío de su amigo. "Cuesta creer que cuando aún estábamos en pañales, la generación anterior estaba derrocando a un imperio maligno."

"Ey, que no hemos salido impunes," le recordó Alister. No necesitaba ocultarle a su mejor amigo cómo se sentía respecto a la Gran Guerra y cómo su final fue, desde su punto de vista, algo así como una victoria pírrica. Los Cragmitas podían haber desaparecido, pero los problemas de la galaxia no habían acabado ni de lejos. Al perder el 'imperio maligno' el poder, la galaxia de Polaris había caído rápida y definitivamente en la anarquía. Y eso era solo _la mitad _del daño causado.

"Lo sé," Kaden murmuró, comprensivo. "Perdimos mucho... _Tú _perdiste mucho."

Alister bajó la cabeza; odiaba que le recordaran aquello por lo que aún se lamentaba.

"Tu padre fue un gran soldado, Alister," dijo Kaden, consolador. "Vivió bien y murió bien. Ha dejado un legado del que estar orgulloso."

"Pues sí. Y voy a seguir sus pasos... Quédate con esto: algún día voy a marcar diferencia en esta galaxia. ¿Verdad, Kaden?"

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Kaden?"

Alister miró por encima de su hombro y vio que Kaden no estaba andando a su lado. Estaba unos pasos más atrás, la mirada fija hacia la izquierda, embelesado por lo que fuera que había visto. Alister puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a él, luego le siguió la vista para ver qué le tenía tan atontado. En las cercanías, una joven Lombax estaba recolectando néctar de una Raíz de Dragón de Breegus. Les daba la espalda, pero Alister sabía quién era. La reconoció únicamente por su lustroso pelo con lindos reflejos avellana.

"Nayeli," murmuró. "¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Miró a su amigo y sugirió, "¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella?"

"¿Qué puedo decir?" se preguntó Kaden con un tono abatido. "'Creo que eres la chica más guapa de todo el planeta. Menudo tiempo éste, ¿eh?'"

"Recuérdame quién de nosotros es el miedica."

Kaden le lanzó a su amigo una mirada enfadada.

Alister se rió y continuó, "De verdad, Kaden, ¿qué te pasa con esa chica? Estás cerca de ella y ese instinto audaz y espíritu adventurero tuyo es que hacen ¡puf! Vas de tigre salvaje a manso gatito en menos de dos segundos y ni siquiera tiene que _mirarte_." Miró por encima del hombro de Kaden y dijo con una ceja levantada, "Digo yo: ¿qué pasaría si _ella_ se te acerca y empezara a hablarte _a ti_?"

"Pues si eso pasa, créeme: no te enterarás ni queriendo."

"Hola," saludó una suave y amigable voz, y Kaden se dio la vuelta para ver a Nayeli delante suya. Su sonrisa cálida se tornó en una expresión preocupada, y exclamó suavemente, "Diantres, ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Estáis empapados!"

Alister se adelantó con las explicaciones, "Bueno, pues que _este_ genio pensó que sería buena idea tirarse desde una cornisa de lleno a- ¡Ay!"

Kaden frunció el ceño y le dio un porrazo a su amigo en la nuca con una de sus botas.

"No te preocupes, estamos bien," farfulló Kaden, haciendo un gesto con la mano para aliviar la preocupación de Nayeli. "Nos topamos con unos problemillas y acabamos por irnos a nadar."

"¿No querrás decir 'pescar'?" Alister intervino, y recibió otro golpe en el estómago con la otra bota de Kaden.

"¿Seguro que estáis bien?" preguntó Nayeli. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

Alister se acarició la barbilla y dijo, insinuante, "Bueno..." y luego esquivó otro de los malhumorados golpes de Kaden, haciendo que trastabillara por el peso de su 'arma' y cayó con un golpe seco. "¡Ja! Gano yo," informó, triunfante, lanzándole una sonrisa vengativa a su enemigo caído.

Nayeli se llevó una mano a la boca, suprimiendo una risita. "Anda, déjame ayudarte," dijo, ofreciéndole su mano a Kaden.

Kaden se incorporó con los ojos cerrados, frotándose la nuca, y se quedó paralizado cuando vio la mano que Nayeli le ofrecía con gracia.

"Gra-gracias," titubeó, tomando su mano con cuidado.

Nayeli le ayudó a levantarse, luego apartó los ojos y pidió con preocupación, "Tened cuidado ahí fuera, vosotros dos."

"Vale..."

"Bueno, ¿y qué estás haciendo tú sola aquí fuera, Nayeli?" preguntó Alister. "Se está haciendo tarde."

Nayeli sonrió y replicó, "Mi madre necesita néctar para un té que quiere hacer. De hecho, estaba a punto de irme a casa."

"Entonces, ya que vamos al mismo sitio, ¿quieres que te acompañemos?" A Alister le gustó la mirada de terror que Kaden le lanzó.

"¿Seguro?" preguntó Nayeli.

Alister se giró a su compañero y dijo, "No sé. Kaden, ¿estamos seguros?"

Kaden respondió al sarcasmo de Alister con una mirada fría, luego miró a Nayeli e intentó mantenerse serio mientras decía, "Sí... te acompañaremos a casa."

"Gracias," dijo Nayeli, sonriendo.

"No hay problema," respondió Alister con otra sonrisa de las suyas mientras daba unas palmaditas bromistas en el hombro a Kaden.

Hubo silencio entre los tres mientras andaban por el largo y vacío camino hacia la ciudad. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, bañando el paisaje rocoso con una suave luz crepuscular. Era la única vez en la que el aburrido y desértico ambiente de Lumos era verdaderamente precioso.

Alister miró a su derecha y vio a Nayeli, que parecía contenta con mirar al cielo, donde ya brillaban las estrellas. A su izquierda vio a Kaden, quien estaba endiabladamente callado con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera avergonzado. Luego volvió la vista al frente, poniendo los ojos en blanco y de pronto consciente de que no era casualidad que él estuviera en el medio. Sabía que Kaden era muy tímido con Nayeli, pero esto ya era ridículo. Le pareció que hacer de casamentero con estos dos sería imposible, aunque no es que fuera a intentar algo tan idiota. Sin embargo, era bastante patético el ver a su amigo, quien normalmente era la viva imagen de la audacia y la confianza, reducido a tan pobre estado debido a una simple mujer. A lo mejor no debería haberse ofrecido a acompañarla, después de todo.

Le dio un codazo a Kaden y le gruñó al oído, "¡Di algo, idiota!"

Kaden tragó saliva y vaciló un momento antes de decir nerviosamente, "Pues... M-Menudo tiempo éste, ¿eh?"

Alister se dio en la frente, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar soltar, '¡Por el amor del cielo!'

Nayeli no pareció pensar que el comentario era extraño, sino que dijo casualmente, "¡Anda que sí! Este es mi momento preferido del año porque la temperatura es aceptable de noche, y me encanta salir a esta hora. Me encanta mirar las estrellas y la luna- no sé, me entran ganas de salir de aquí algún día e irme a visitar algún otro mundo."

"Yo he querido hacer eso durante un tiempo ya," replicó Alister, metiéndose en la conversación a pesar de su anterior desazón. "No puedo esperar a largarme de este pequeño planeta. Una vez que esté en el ejército, veré todo tipo de mundos y razas, y a lo mejor puedo hacer algo _bueno_ por la galaxia."

"¿Así que quieres ser un soldado?" dijo Nayeli. "¡Es genial!"

"Sí, pero no es tan sencillo," dijo Alister. "Lumos no es un planeta Lombax; sólo tenemos un asentamiento aquí. Lo que es el ejército no tiene mucho peso aquí."

"Podrías alistarte en la milicia," sugirió Nayeli.

"Planeo hacer eso. En cuanto sea mayor de edad."

"Tienes dieciséis años, ¿no? Eso es el año que viene."

"Un año es un año," replicó él. "Estoy listo _ahora_. No quiero malgastar mi vida esperando a ser lo suficientemente mayor para hacer lo que sé que debería estar haciendo."

Nayeli sonrió y añadió gentilmente, "No será un derroche si usas el tiempo para prepararte."

"Bien dicho," la felicitó Alister, levantando una ceja. "Por eso soy amigo de Kaden. Dudo que el ejército tenga entrenamiento de supervivencia tan bueno como es el estar alrededor de este payaso."

Kaden le miró fríamente otra vez mientras Nayeli soltó una risita divertida. Eran completamente opuestos, esos dos.

"¿Y tú qué, Kaden?" preguntó Nayeli, retrasándose un par de pasos para poder verle. "¿También te meterás en el ejército?"

Alister saltó diciendo, "Kaden las pasaría canutas en cualquier campo que no involucre tecnología compleja y alguna forma de pirotecnia. ¿Verdad, compañero?"

"Bueno, creo que eso define al ejército, ¿no?" replicó Kaden.

Nayeli volvió a reír y dijo, "¡Ahí te ha pillado, Alister!"

Antes de que Alister pudiera responder, Kaden se atrevió a preguntar, "¿Y tú, Nayeli? ¿Tienes sueños para el futuro?"

Alister decidió no intervenir esta vez. Había quedado sorprendido al ver que su amigo había hecho de tripas corazón para hacerle una pregunta directa, y pensó dejarle en paz y ser él.

"Hmm..." murmuró Nayeli, mirando al cielo pensativa. "Sueños, sí. Metas, la verdad es que no. Hombre, es bueno pensar con antelación, pero me da que cualquier plan que haga no saldría bien y luego tendría que aceptar vivir un futuro que no planeé. Creo que, para alguien como yo, es mejor esperar y ver qué pasa. Ahora mismo estoy aprendiendo, creciendo, actuando de la mejor manera. Si puedo ayudar a los demás a conseguir el éxito en sus vidas, eso me alegraría tanto como alcanzar el éxito yo misma."

Kaden se quedó mirando en admiración durante toda la explicación, sorprendido incluso cuando ella terminó de hablar. Ella le miró de vuelta y preguntó con ligera preocupación, "¿Algún problema, Kaden?"

"No, no, nada," replicó Kaden, sacudiendo la cabeza como queriendo sacudirse el aturdimiento de encima. Bajó los ojos al suelo otra vez y añadió en voz baja, "Estoy bien."

Poco después llegaron a la casa de Nayeli en las urbanizaciones en las afueras de la cuidad. Era amplia y espaciosa, con un exterior bien decorado y un gran jardín bien cuidado. Alister nunca había visto dónde vivía ella, y advirtió por primera vez que su familia debía de ser adinerada.

"Gracias por acompañarme," dijo Nayeli con una sonrisa y una ligera reverencia. "Buenas noches."

Dijo adiós con la mano y se metió dentro mientras Kaden la vio desaparecer con nostalgia. Cuando ella ya estaba dentro y no podía oírles, Kaden se volteó bruscamente hacia Alister y dijo enfadado, "¡No ha sido _nada_ guay!"

Alister rió, se giró y comenzó a andar. "Te lo merecías: antes casi me matas."

Kaden frunció el ceño y corrió hacia su amigo, y ambos continuaron a discutir amigablemente mientras se adentraban en la ciudad hacia sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora (Night N. Gail):**_

_**-La fecha de la Guerra: **_**Este fue el mayor problema que encontré cuando me puse a escribir _El General y Kaden._ En _Armados hasta los Dientes, _el superordenador IRIS dice que los Lombax desterraron a los Cragmitas hace 'eones' pero en _Atrapados en el Tiempo_, Alister Azimuth habla sobre 'después de la guerra' como si hubiera ocurrido hace poco. A lo mejor me falta algo, pero me parece un cabo suelto. Preferí ir con la de _Atrapados_; tenía más sentido y me servía para mis propósitos.  
**

_-**La 'edad legal' de los Lombax:**_**Para esta historia, tuve que decidir cuándo los Lombax eran mayores de edad, cuando son adultos legalmente. Ya que los Lombax son bastante independientes (me lo parecen a mí, por lo menos), pensé que los 17 era la opción adecuada. En este capítulo, Alister tiene 16 y Kaden, 15 (ey, es la misma edad que Ratchet en el primer juego, ¿verdad?)**

**_-El asentamiento en Lumos: _En _Atrapados, _en el nivel de las minas de raritanio, Alister habla de cómo él y Kaden se metían a escondidas en la mina cuando se fueron los Vullard. Esto me dejó con una pregunta: ¿Dónde viven Kaden y Alister? No tiene sentido que un par de adolescentes estén merodeando en un planeta desconocido y jugando en las minas, pero Lumos es completamente un planeta Vullard. La solución que escogí fue que Alister y Kaden vivieran en un asentamiento Lombax en Lumos.**

**_-Versículo introductorio: _Elesiastés 11:8 sigue durante una línea más, pero decidí cortarlo porque, bueno, no es sensato empezar una historia diciendo, "Todo lo por venir es vanidad".**

**##**

Espero que os haya gustado. And if you ever browse over this, Abby (I hope you will), let me know what you think^^

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!^^


End file.
